


無題

by shiyakon



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 我本來想寫PWP的但我開不了車
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Tony Mendez/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 2





	無題

**Author's Note:**

> 我本來想寫PWP的但我開不了車

Napoleon Solo又和其他二位同事完成任務後回到家－－更正確地來說是安全屋，他和Mendez在英國的某處安全屋。他才開門走進客廳就看見了散落一地的文件資料及窩在沙發內睡覺的伴侶。他在二天前接到Mendez已經回到安全屋的訊息，但他不知道Mendez在結束了上一個工作之後間隔多久才開始下一份工作，Solo已經不是第一次想對Mendez說不要老是不給自己休息時間，但他的伴侶有九成九的機率聽不進去，Solo默默地在內心嘆了口氣後拉下領帶、解開了襯衫的前二個扣子，一邊撿起地上散亂的文件一邊走向沙發。  
他把手中的文件整齊的放在桌上後，再從Mendez手上拿下了對方手下的文件放到桌上、接著在沙發上勉強找了個位子坐了下去。  
身為一個CIA（就算Medez只是後勤特務），Mendez很難得在Solo已經擠到他身邊了都還沒醒來，Solo伸手順了順伴侶有些睡翹的頭髮後俯下身給了他一個吻。  
「我回來了，Tony。」  
Solo輕聲開口，但回應他的只有一片沉穩的呼吸聲，Tony Mendez平常可不是一個能夠睡這麼熟的人，這點讓Solo起了一點玩心，他再次俯下身，這次他先輕咬了Mendez的下唇後才開始舔吻對方。  
然而Mendez只是抬手想推開打擾自己安眠的傢伙，但他的手在摸到對方之前就已經先被握住。Mendez有些不滿的輕哼了一聲，但他所有的抗議聲都被對方的吻給擋下。趁著他開口的時候Solo便直接將舌頭探入Mendez的口中，舔著對方口內的敏感處、輕咬Mendez的舌尖；沒抓住Mendez的左手也不安分的直接探入深色的襯衫中撫摸著自己伴侶的腰間。  
「喔、老天……」Mendez迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，就看到Solo湛藍的眼底帶著一些玩笑、和一點慾望地盯著他，「天啊，Solo，我累得要死，別在這個時候。」Mendez嘆了口氣，在Solo終於肯放過他的時候出聲抗議。  
Solo有些不情願的退開，但伸進襯衫底下的手依然有意無意地輕捏著Mendez腰間，「親愛的，我說過工作適可而止。」  
「我只是先準備下一次的－－啊、」Mendez辯解的話還沒講完，Solo從腰部摸上胸部順便輕捏一下乳尖的舉動讓Mendez發出一聲輕喊，「Solo－－老天！」他在Solo另一手摸上自己褲檔的時候忍不住驚叫出聲，Mendez急著後退想要跟年輕伴侶拉開一點空間時才發現該死的沙發在擠了兩個高大的男人後已經沒有任何退路留給自己。  
Solo在此時只是低下頭蹭了蹭Mendez的鼻尖，「我們已經二個月沒見到面了，Tony。」Solo語調裝得可憐兮兮，他知道Mendez總是敵不過這個。  
「……至少回房間。」Mendez沉默了許久才小聲地開口回。  
而正如自己所料，Mendez的確是敵不過這個。

Solo把Mendez抱回房間，Mendez的身體才剛碰到柔軟的床鋪，Solo的吻就接著堵住了Mendez所有想說的話。  
他們很久沒見面了。在Solo舔咬著他的唇的時候Mendez分心地想著，然而Solo似乎有點不滿Mendez在這個時候還分心想些別的事，他有些用力地咬了一下Mendez的下唇，接著終於放開他已經被吻的有點紅腫的唇。  
「想案子？」Solo問，他臉上的笑容依然沒有消失，但Mendez知道對方不是很高興自己分心的樣子，Mendez盯了俯身看他的伴侶一會，雙手主動環上Solo的脖子，他抬頭迎向對方開口：  
「想你。」  
聽了，Solo滿意地笑著回吻Mendez。

FIN.


End file.
